This invention relates to the field of electronic telephone devices. Specifically, this invention relates to the field of electronic telephone dialing and answering devices.
In recent years telephone answering devices have been commercially available. These devices when connected to a telephone will answer the incoming call with a recorded message and then allow the caller to transcribe a message. These answering units function with a tape recorder device that allows the owner to record a message that is transmitted when an incoming call occurs and also records on magnetic tape the messages from the incoming callers.
Repertory dialers have also appeared recently on commercial markets. The repertory dialer allows the user to dial a 7 digit or a 10 digit telephone number by inputting only a 1, 2 or 3 digital number. In other words, the repertory dialer stores specific numbers that are addressable by the user and when accessed by the user will transmit these stored numbers to a telephone device in order to call that number.
The disclosed invention combines the functions of the answering device and the repertory dialer in providing the user with an electronic telephone that performs both these functions but does not require the user to record a message to answer incoming calls. Furthermore, this invention allows the user the option to connect certain peripheral devices to phone alerts for fires, for household breakins, and for medical emergencies.